a new kind of demigodsand Shadowhunters
by bookwarm301
Summary: Beth, Clary and Piper have been insebrable since they were born. but after a huge fight long ago, they all realize their destines apart. Beth has to join Piper on the Argo II. she has to leave her brothers, her abusive step father, and her Shadowhunter little brother. but things get tense in New York with the Shadowhunters and a certain demigod... set during MoA after CoG


Beth

"Are you sure you're okay with me hanging out here?" I asked Esther. She rolled her eyes patted me fondly on the arm. "Of course Beth, you know you're always welcome." She said with a kind smile that I returned. "Thank you, really. I think I'm going to go look for one more book and then I'll be on my way. I've gotta meet my brothers at the aquarium." I said. She laughed. "Let me guess, Nate's idea?" she asked. I grinned. "How'd you know?" I said teasingly. We laughed and then I went in search for my book.

It didn't take me long to find it, I had this library memorized by heart. When I returned to Esther, though, three guys were talking with her. I slowed my pace slightly, taking in the new comers. They didn't look like they were book lovers, which made me curious. It's summer, so no way would guys like these need to be in a library unless they were lost.

Which happened to be the case.

"Oh Beth, these three fellas were looking for a ride to the aquarium, I figured I'd just take them myself and give you a ride as well." Esther said when she saw me coming. The three guys turned to look at me and I saw with slight surprise that the shorter one was actually older, maybe fifty, then the two black haired boys.

"Um, sure Esther." I said, trying to cover my shock, because one of the boys looked way too familiar. I gave her my book to check out, and then the eight of us went out to Ether's car.

The three guys crammed into the backseat and I saw upfront with Esther. I turned around to the guys while Esther pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm Beth." I introduced with a polite smile. "Gleeson Hedge." The shorter man said. The two teenage guys looked at each other, then at me. "Frank." The chubby one with the shorter hair said after a moment. "Percy." The last one said. He had black hair that went down a little past his ears, sea green eyes, and a guarded expression. I studied him a moment longer, obviously making him uncomfortable, then nodded and turned around.

I was quiet for the most of the ride, but Esther wasn't so shy. She blabbered on about the city's history. When she was talking about the Civil War, my ears perked a bit. "Now which general was he…hm, Beth?" she asked. "I'm sorry what?" I asked. "Which general was the one that matched through this city and burned it?" she asked. I sighed. "Sherman." I said. "That's right!" Esther said, then went on and on, though I realized she didn't mention Sherman even though she had asked me about him. I zoned out, but Esther pulled me back in. "Beth, didn't you say that you had an ancestor who fought in the Civil War?" she asked me. "several." I muttered under my breath, but louder I said, "That's right. Of course I never knew them, but that's what my mom used to tell me." I said. Esther nodded, taking one hand off the wheel to pat me on my knee sympathetically. Just then my phone rang. I could practically feel the three passengers in the back jump.

Ignoring them, I fished out my phone. "Yes father?" I answered. "Where are you!" he practically shouted into the phone. "I'm, uh, on m-my way." I stuttered, surprised by his fierce tone. I'm not that late am I? "That's not enough Elizabeth!" this time he did shout, and I knew he was loud enough that everyone in the car could hear. "s-sorry, Dad, but getting through Atlanta isn't exactly easy." I said, my voice small. "Well hurry up!" he shouted. "Yes," before I could finish, though, he hung up. "sir." I finished. I put my phone down and crossed my arms over my chest, sliding down in my seat, completely humiliated. I fought down the tears that threatened to overtake me. I hated that whenever I got embarrassed or frustrated I cried.

There was a long silence before Gleeson spoke up. "_History of the American Civil War_?" he asked, glancing at the book in my lap. I looked down at it, then back out the window. "Yea why?" I asked. "No reason." He muttered.

When we reached the aquarium, I got out and waited for Esther to finish up with the boys. When she came to me, she hugged me tightly. "Just hang in there girl." She muttered in my ear. I nodded and smiled a fake smile that I had perfected. Then she drove off and I went to stand in line. The boys followed me, the poor things looking lost.

"So Beth are you from here?" Percy asked casually. I turned to look at him. "Not Atlanta really no. I was born in New York. But, yea, basically I'm from here, though I've spent a lot of time in New York." I said. That got his attention. "Really?" he asked. I nodded. "My god mother and sister live there." I said, and that's when a worker came up to us.


End file.
